


I Am Here For You

by Pwrites



Category: Until Dawn
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwrites/pseuds/Pwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after the tragedy that took Beth and Hannah, Josh and Sam are trying to cope with the loss. Soon they will find comfort in each other in more ways than one. Rated M for sexual situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam walked up the few steps that lead to the Washington’s front door. It was the middle of January and winter still lingered on the town they all grew up in. It had been a month since the horrific weekend up in the lodge where Hanna and Beth disappeared. Soon after the police told Josh and his parents that there were no leads left. Sam and the others parted ways to deal with their grief individually. However, Sam could not sleep due to the fact that this could have been avoided if she would have stepped in. The prank was cruel and not at all funny. Sam hated herself for not stopping Hanna from meeting Mike where everyone was waiting to embarrass her. No one could predict that she would run into the woods with Beth following behind her. Sam should have gone after them, they all should have. Yet, even with her grief keeping her up at night; nothing could compare to how Josh was feeling. Josh lost both his sisters.

Sam was very close with the family and knew how much Josh loved them. She loved coming over for holidays and weekends when her family was anything but loving. The Washington’s welcomed her with open arms and she felt at home there. As Sam looked up at the house, it seemed rather dark and uninviting. It was something she would never imagine to say before. Josh and Sam had always had a close relationship. They would tease each other and occasionally flirt. Many of their friends joked about them secretly dating but they never crossed that line. Sam didn’t want to be that friend who tried to screw her best friend’s brother. No matter how attracted she was towards him. Sam knew Josh needed someone. With so much loss in his life he needed something stable, a friend. The only people who came to check on him were Sam and Chris. Sam would sometimes stay the night while his parents were up at the mountain with the investigators. When both Chris and Sam were over they would do their best to keep his mind off of it. Those night would usually be filled with constant teasing of Chris who couldn’t find the courage to confess to Ashley, followed by some kind of game.

They found that video games kept their minds occupied the best, much to Sam’s distaste for them. However, Sam came alone tonight to see Josh. It was close to midnight but she knew he would be up. Sam would come over even later at times because both of them lost the ability to sleep normally. Sam knocked on the door and waited for Josh. Her hands felt like ice as she tried to rub them together for warmth.

“Hey Josh open the door. It’s freezing out here.” A few seconds later the door swung open giving Sam a view of Josh rubbing his eyes. He looked worn out. The dark circles under his eyes were evident. Unlike the other visits he was clean shaven. It was a good sign considering he lost all energy for maintaining himself. Sam would have to force him to take a shower for he barely left the house.

“I see you got old of the lumber jack look. I’m sure it was warm though” Sam smiled as she made her way into the house.

“Yeah. The hibernation look doesn’t look that good on me.” Sam could not help but notice how dark and empty the house was. It made her stomach turn thinking of how so much had changed.

“It’s crazy how empty this place feels.” Even with being indoors, Sam wrapped her arms around her as if Hanna and Beth being gone left a draft in the house. Josh only nodded his head before letting out a deep sigh.

“It really is. My parents are back up there to see if they can persuaded them to do one more lead. I doubt it though.” Josh and Sam headed to the living room where a fire was currently dying in the fireplace. The glow from the embers made just enough light for the two to see.  
“You never know maybe it might help.” Sam knew her words were fleeting especially to Josh. She knew he figured they were gone. No one could last too long up there without help.  
“Thank you for coming over Sam. It means a lot to me.” Sam could see how emotionally exhausted Josh was. She did her best to smile and took his hand, giving it a squeeze of comfort.

“You know I’ll always be here for you no matter what.” They sat down on the couch with their hands still together as Josh squeezed her hand back. They stay there in silence, enjoying each others company. Sometimes when Sam would come over they wouldn’t need to speak at all. Sam found that she had a connection with Josh. In their group of friends they understood each other best. Josh did not speak to any of those who were involved with the prank. He even would not speak to Sam for awhile before he understood she was not involved. The silence was broken as Josh looked at Sam and let out a breath.  
“You know when I leave and come back I keep thinking Hanna and Beth will be in kitchen gossiping like they always do. I can sometimes remember their laughs when they would talk about Hanna’s stupid crush on Mike.”

“Hanna was obsessed with him. The amount of teen magazines we bought for that stupid compatibility quiz on the back was unbelievable.” Sam laughed at the memory of her and Hanna freshman year gathering all those quizzes only to get the bad answers. Josh smiled as he looked at Sam.

“And she also had that picture of him from my birthday party a few years back. God that girl was nuts.” Both of them laughed at the memory but as the memory faded so did their laughter. Sam felt her eyes water as she looked at Josh.

“I should have stopped it Josh. It’s my fault I could of done something.” Tears began to fall down Sam’s cheeks as she put her hands up to her face.  
“It’s all my fault” Sam knew that crying wouldn’t help but she couldn’t help the regret she felt.

“Hey don’t do that look at me.” Josh grabbed Sam’s hands and looked her in the eyes.  
“You didn’t do it. That stupid prank lead to all this shit. We can’t play the what if game for the rest of our lives.” Josh’s hand held Sam’s face as he began to wipe her tears away. Josh’s reassurance made Sam’s heart swell. She found comfort in him just as he found comfort in her.

“I’m the one who should be helping you. I shouldn’t be a hot mess right now,” Sam laughed at herself as she wiped her nose with the sleeve of her jacket.  
“You can be whatever you want to be with me Sam.” Josh’s words made her stomach flip. Sam couldn’t help but feel a warmth flow through her when Josh said things like that. She would never admit it to Hanna or Beth about her small crush on Josh. Of course it was not as bad as Hanna’s but it did make her blush when Josh said nice things to her.

“I wish I could make the pain go away for all of us.” Sam looked into Josh’s eyes as she said the words. She couldn’t stand to see him in this much pain. Josh was always a great guy and never deserved this much heart ache. The light from the fire gave Josh a warm glow. It outlined his features which made Sam’s eyes wonder. She started at his eyes and eventually made her way to his lips. She found her self staring at them time to time when they had conversations. She did her best to be discreet about it however, Josh would notice and tease her about it. This time she noticed that he was looking at her lips as well. Through their time of comfort they had gotten closer together on the couch. Josh’s hand was still holding Sam’s face and she could see him getting closer. He was hesitant as if she would back away if he went too fast. Sam’s heart sped up as the space between them became smaller and smaller. She placed her hand on his chest as she became uncertain.  
“Josh.” Her words came out as a whisper as Josh’s lips were inches from hers. Sam couldn’t believe this was really happening. This could be just some sick joke where in a minute she would wake up in her room.  
“Sam.” Josh’s voice was laced with sleep and possibly lust while his lips hovered over hers. Sam only had time to hold her breath before his lips were on hers. The feeling was how she imagined it would be. It made her stomach do flips. She was lost in the feeling of having Josh’s lips on hers that she almost forgot to kiss back. Sam put her arms around Josh’s neck as he pulled her closer. What started as slow and hesitant became hard and desperate. Josh’s hand rubbed circles into Sam’s hips under her shirt. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he sucked on her bottom lip. Everything was moving so fast. Josh’s hands made its way to her jacket. Sam was lost in the moment till she heard the sound of the zipper go down.

“Wait Josh. We are both emotionally vulnerable and you might not like this decision.” Her words almost didn’t come out as Josh made his way to her neck.  
“J-Josh.."His name died from her lips as he lifted her on his lap. She could feel him pressed against her and could help but moan in response.

"Please…I need this. We need this. I haven’t felt this good in weeks” Josh looked at Sam, eyes filled with lust. It was true. This was the best Sam has felt since what happened. She wanted Josh. She wanted to feel his skin on hers. All the want and need was there but was it a good reason? They had never talked about their feelings before this. Sam feared it would complicate things.  
“I don’t want you to regret anything.” She said as she brought his eyes up to meet hers.  
“Are you implying that you won’t regret it?” That stupid smirk he always had was plastered on his face making Sam blush.

“I-I mean yes. No. Well I-” She was interrupted from her rambling by Josh’s laugh. It sounded almost foreign in her ears for how she barley heard it anymore.  
“Sam.” He held her face, his thumb tracing her skin.  
“I have always had feelings for you. I wouldn’t be doing this with anyone else.” Sam saw that he was being honest and his confession made her smile. It was like all the shit they went through disappeared for a bit and was replaced with the butterflies in her stomach. Instead of giving him a reply, Sam brought her lips towards his. Josh wasted no time as he reached for her zipper again. He pulled it down as Sam began taking it off. The house was warmer then outside but feeling the cold air on her skin made her shiver. Josh trailed his hands up her arms while kissing down to her collarbone. Josh’s heat was just what she needed as she welcomed his embrace. Josh made his way back up to her lips and continued to warm her with his hands. Sam’s fingers wandered to the end of Josh’s shirt. She slowly made her way under his shirt, itching to feel his skin. The more they touched the hotter the room became. Their kisses grew longer and more passionate. It was as if all the tension they built up for years was finally being released in the most satisfying way.

Josh lifted his arms up so Sam could help take his shirt off. They were beginning to sweat from having too much clothes on. Josh did the same for Sam and they both stopped to look each other over. Sam watched as Josh took no shame in admiring Sam’s body.

“Hey take a picture it will last longer.” Sam found that teasing Josh was the easiest way to cover her insecurity of them being so intimate. Sam was no stranger to sex. She had a few boyfriends in the past but not too many that she went all the way with. Yet, being with Josh was different. He was different than any of the guys she dated.

“Id rather take this off.” Josh’s hands glided up her waste to the back of her bra. He unhooked it with ease which made Sam curious of how many he had taken off in the past. Josh immediately began kissing her stomach and made his way up her chest. Sam gasped and closed her eyes while Josh’s lips touched her skin. Josh took his time teasing Sam. His fingers skimmed under her breasts leaving her anxious. Josh looked up at Sam watching her squirm under his touch. Sam let out a frustrated groan ready to force him up to her eye level but stopped when his mouth went to one of her nipples. Sam let out a moan as Josh palmed her other breast with his hand. Shots of pleasure surged through Sam as Josh tugged lightly at her nipple with his teeth. Warmth spread between her legs as she let out another moan. It was still way too hot and they still had too many clothes left to take off.

Sam pulled Josh up and crashed her lips with his. Josh was caught off guard as Sam left his lap and pushed him down on the couch.

“Easy there Sammy. We have got all the time in the world.” Sam didn’t let him talk anymore as she kissed his lips again. Josh wrapped his arms around her waste, forcing their chests together. Sam’s hands wandered Josh’s chest once again, inching towards his belt. She kissed up to his ear earning a moan from Josh as his hands wandered over Sam’s body. She did her own teasing as she slowly unbuckled his belt.

“Fuck. Sam.” Josh found her lips again taking his time to bite on her bottom lip. Sam began undoing his jeans when a bright light flashed through the living room.

“Shit they were suppose to come back in the morning.” Both of them crashed down to reality as they quickly grabbed their shirts. Sam grabbed her bra and rushed to put it back on. Josh smoothed out his shirt and adjusted his position on the couch. Sam tried to look casual as she distanced herself from Josh on the couch. As the sounds of footsteps got louder. The realization of what they just did sunk in. Sam looked at Josh who mirrored her startled look. Josh opened his mouth to say something but was cut off of right as the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a whole week since the night Josh and Sam crossed the line. Sam had been avoiding Josh. She didn’t know what to do. The worst part is that she had no one to talk to about it. Before she would go straight to Hanna and get her advice. It would have been a bit harder since it was Hanna’s brother but it still would have been better then being alone. Josh also had made no attempt to contact her which made Sam even more worried. She wasn’t that close to Ashley, Emily, or Jessica so telling them would not go well. She had only one choice.

It had been a whole week since the night Josh and Sam crossed the line. Sam had been avoiding Josh. She didn’t know what to do. The worst part is that she had no one to talk to about it. Before she would go straight to Hanna and get her advice. It would have been a bit harder since it was Hanna’s brother but it still would have been better then being alone. Josh also had made no attempt to contact her which made Sam even more worried. She wasn’t that close to Ashley, Emily, or Jessica so telling them would not go well. She had only one choice.

“You did what?” Chris sat across from her with his jaw dropped. They met at a coffee shop nearby so Sam could give him the news.

 

“It just kind of happened. We were both feeling lonely and depressed so one thing lead to another and…”

 

“No, please I get it you don’t have to explain everything.” Chris took a sip from his coffee and almost spit it out. “I don’t know why you convinced me to try this pumpkin spice shit its terrible.”

 

“Hey you were the one who wanted to try new things.” Sam laughed behind her own cup before taking a sip.

 

“Well I am sticking to my black coffee from now on.” Chris got up and threw the cup away and motioned the barista to make his usual.

 

“You come here way to often.”

 

“Says the person who asked to meet here.” The one thing she loved about their group of friends was that they were all able to hang out together without much drama. Well, before everything happened. Sam met Chris through Josh and Hanna. When she was over to hang out with Hanna, Chris was over hanging with Josh. When they were younger they would always fight about who got the TV and what room to be in but once they grew up they all could hang out with no problems.

 

“Did you here that Mike and Emily broke up? I bet another month. I guess I owe Josh some money now.” Mike and Emily did nothing but fight all the time. It was putting two stubborn people who liked to be always right together. Once they all got back from the mountains it became even more tense with them.

 

“As long as Jessica doesn’t swoop in it wont be that bad.” Sam could tell Jessica was into Mike, this break up was probably like Christmas to her. Of course almost every girl in town was into Mike, Hanna included. Chris laughed at that before getting his new coffee. Once he sat back down he folded his hands on the table and looked at Sam.

 

“So tell me. How was your intercourse with Josh.” Sam hit Chris on the arm, scowling at his demeanor.

 

“We did not have sex.” Sam kept her voice stern but quiet so no one else would over hear their conversation. Chris looked at Sam as if he was hurt by her actions but couldn’t hold his laughter much longer.

 

“No I know I talked to Josh.” Sam tensed at his words. Of course Josh talked to Chris about it, they are best friends and all.

 

“You should of just told me you guys talked then.” Sam tried to hit him once more but he was aware this time and leaned back.

 

“I didn’t know if you were going to bring it up. I wasn’t going to if you didn’t.” Sam respected that Chris would have kept it a secret for Josh. It just showed what kind of a guy he was. Hopefully Ashley would see that some day too. “Do you want to know what he said?”

 

Sam tried her best not to look like she was dying to know but she was. She needed to know if he was ignoring her for the same reason as her. “Yes. I mean yeah if you want to tell me.” Chris smirked knowing Sam too well. He let out a deep sigh before continuing.

 

“Josh is afraid he screwed things up and he doesn’t know how to bring it up in how he says a “smooth way”.” Sam scoffed at Josh’s words. It was like him to try to be smooth all the time.

 

“I thought he had many girlfriends in the past though.” Sam took another sip of her coffee trying not to show that the fact that he had been with so many other girls bothered her. Through the years Sam saw many girls come and go with Josh. She couldn’t help but feel annoyed because of her stupid crush. Of course she has had her fair share of boyfriends as well. The best was when some girls would consider her competition and get very physical with Josh when she was in the room. Sam would just roll her eyes and leave the room.

 

“You are different. You are not some girl to him, you’re Sam.” Sam grit her teeth in annoyance she was always just Sam. When she was younger she would do anything for Josh to notice her and she would usually end up embarrassing herself. If Hanna ever asked why she was acting weird Sam would just say she thought Josh was cool. However, Beth would always smirk at her when she said it. There was a good chance that Beth knew all long while Hanna was oblivious to it.

“Hey don’t be like that it’s not what you think.” Sam looked back at Chris curiously.

 

Chris let out another sigh as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “God Josh is going to kill me.” He muttered almost under his breath before looking back at Sam.

“Josh really likes you. He always has since we were young. He dated other girls to try and distract the fact that he wanted you. You remember when you were annoyed about the whole prom date thing?”

Sam nodded her head trying to absorb all this new information. Last year most of them were getting ready for prom. Sam didn’t really care about getting a date but Hanna really wanted one. She wanted to make Mike jealousy when really it wouldn’t have helped. She begged Josh to ask one of his friends to go with her. Chris was going to do it for her but didn’t want to go alone so that’s when Josh came in the mix.

“Josh was so hyped for it and he did this whole thing with balloons and hints to ask you to prom. Then when Hanna decided that I wasn’t going to make Mike jealous she called it off and you two just went together. All the stuff that he had ready is sitting in his garage.” Sam felt her stomach drop at that. She never knew that Josh actually really wanted to go with her. He always played it off as if it was a burden.

 

Sam looked down at her drink feeling guilty for not pushing for it now. “He told me he had feelings for me but guys do that when their horny.” Sam had dealt with many fake guys. She lost her virginity to a guy she thought she loved. She learned later that he only said he loved her to get in her pants.

 

“No. Sam he meant it. Not every guy is like that. Just please go talk to Josh. You two obviously have feelings for each other and I am sick of waiting for it to happen. Trust me he feels like he fucked up real big so you need to let him know he is fine.” Sam knew Chris was right but she couldn’t help the nerves that were settling in her stomach. She never told Josh her feelings. She needs to reassure him that she is there for him.

 

 

After she finished up with Chris she made her way over to the Washington’s. Sam let out a deep breath before she lifted her fist up to knock. Suddenly the door opened and she jumped.

“Oh my gosh sorry Sam I was just heading out. Josh is up stairs taking a nap you should wake him up.” Mrs. Washington gave Sam a weak smile before heading out the door. One thing she noticed was that for a family that just lost two loved ones they were very distant. Josh would complain about how his parents were gone all the time and not taking anytime to understand how he felt. That was why Sam came over as much as possible. It was understandable when they were looking for leads but now they used any excuse to leave the house. Sam closed the door behind her then walked up stairs to Josh’s room. The door was closed so she slowly opened it, trying not to wake him right away. She walked in seeing Josh sprawled out on the bed. He looked peaceful as if his whole world didn’t turn upside down a month ago. Sam slowly approached Josh and wiggled his toe to try to wake him.

 

“Josh, wake up sleepy head.” Sam continued to wiggle his toe earning a groan of annoyance from Josh. She laughed as he tried to move his foot away from her. Josh groaned as he began to wake up.

 

“Five more minutes mom.” Josh was just about to fall back to sleep when he noticed the voice wasn’t his mother’s. Josh looked at Sam confused as to why she was in his room.

 

“Good afternoon sleeping beauty.” Sam laughed as she sat down on the bed. The room grew quiet as both of them found it hard to talk about the elephant in the room. Sam didn’t know how to start but she knew they had to talk about it. “So about last week…”

 

“Listen Sam I get it if you don’t want to start anything I just don’t want to lose you cause of this.” Josh looked helplessly at Sam. Sam was one of the only people he had left. He didn’t want to throw it away because of some hook up. 

 

“No. That’s not it. I enjoyed it.” Sam looked down at his sheets, afraid to look Josh in the eye. She could feel her self blushing hard and knew her face showed it. “I didn’t get to tell you how I felt. I have always liked you Josh I was scared that you may have just been into it cause you wanted relief from the pain.” Sam knew that the real reason she ignored Josh was that she didn’t want to be used. She knew they both were acting on a whim and they both wanted to be distracted for awhile. Josh laced his fingers with Sam’s which caught her off guard.

 

“Sam. I would never do that to you. I kissed you because I wanted to, not for a distraction.” Sam looked up at Josh. She knew he wasn’t just saying these things. He really meant it.

 

“I need you Josh. I don’t want to ruin anything either but I can’t go back to normal.” Sam knew that there was no going back from this. She wanted Josh as more than a friend. When she was younger she believed she was destined to marry him. Of course she was young and stupid but it wouldn’t hurt to date him. Josh smiled at her words.

 

“Me neither. You don’t understand how long I have waited to tell you. It’s been killing me.” Josh traced his thumb over the back of her hand, sending chills down Sam’s back.

 

“Likewise.” Sam moved closer to Josh till they were face to face. Josh moved his hand up to her cheek before bringing his lips to her own. The kiss was soft and warm. It wasn’t frantic this time but filled with emotion. Sam was on cloud 9. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss. Both of them paused, for they were both smiling too hard. Josh to the opportunity to bring her closer.

 

“That’s more like it.” Sam didn’t get a chance to speak as Josh’s lips claimed hers once more. She felt his tongue swipe her bottom lip. Sam gladly opened her mouth slightly to let Josh in. Once their tongues met it felt like sparks burning in her skin. Sam trailed her hands down his arms getting a good grip on Josh’s shirt. Josh’s hands reached for Sam’s top. She leaned back and took off her shirt throwing it to the side of the room. Josh kissed down to her neck making Sam moan from the pressure. He smiled into her neck as he left marks near her ear. He hovered over her ear.

“You okay Sammy?” The smirk was evident on his face as he continued to tease her. She was breathing harshly, feeling every touch from Josh’s long fingers. Josh knew how he effected Sam but two could play that game. Sam lifted Josh’s shirt, successfully getting it off. She aimed for his neck and left her own marks. Josh wrapped his arms around her waste letting his lust take over. Sam kissed close to his ear making Josh moan in pleasure. Her hands slid up and down Josh’s chest. Sam grinded into his hips making him cry out.

 

“Fuck.” He gritted his teeth as Sam continued to move over Josh. Josh tried to match her thrusts dying for the friction that came from it.

 

“You okay Josh?” Sam looked at Josh with her own teasing smirk. With them there was always competition this wasn’t any different.

 

“Yeah but you wont be.” Josh playfully threw Sam under him. She was shocked by the sudden change of position but took advantage by reaching for Josh’s pants. Josh was faster and leaned down to kiss her. Sam’s hands forgot the pants and began playing with his hair. They focused on just their lips. They molded together perfectly as the kisses grew slower. Sam thought they were finding peace and just focusing on the smaller things when the sound of her bra hook clicked. That son of a-

Josh smirked down at Sam before helping her take off her bra. He tricked her into thinking they were even. However, he had more plans for Sam. Josh kissed down her neck to her chest, taking his time. Sam’s toes curled as he brushed his lips over one of her nipples.

 

“Josh.” She whined his name as he continued to tease her. Josh slowly dragged his fingers over her skin before taking a nipple in his mouth. Sam arched her back as she moaned Josh’s name. It was like adding fuel to the fire as his movements picked up. His hand palmed one breast while his mouth teased the other. He took turns before kissing down her stomach. Soon he made his way to her jeans he looked up at Sam with all the confidence in the world. Josh unbuttoned her jeans and took them off slowly. Sam was now half bare to Josh. She felt anxious as he glided his hands up her legs. Sam bit down on her lip as she watched Josh take his time with torturing her. He was being extremely slow on purpose. She let out a groan of frustration. Josh looked up at Sam, keeping eye contact as his finger traced over the thin cotton of her underwear. Sam did her best to not show any reaction. She didn’t want him to think he had full control over her. He continued to rub her though the cotton, watching for a reaction. Sam held her breath as she felt her stomach tighten with pleasure. Josh’s hands reached for the thin fabric and dragged it down her legs till it was resting on the floor.

“Nice try, you are not getting me that eas-” “Ah” Sam dropped her head to the pillow as Josh’s tongue made contact with her clit. As josh moved his tongue Sam’s moans grew louder. She forgot all about trying to compete. Josh moved his tongue with ease as he inserted a finger inside Sam. Sam looked down to see that Josh was watching her with lust filled eyes. Her stomach dropped at how just watching Josh turned her on even more. He picked up the speed with his fingers before inserting another. Sam was on the edge of screaming. Her breathing became harsh as the warmth built inside her. Josh didn’t hold back as he curled his fingers making Sam scream his name. She felt her stomach uncoil as Josh’s fingers slipped out. Josh looked up at Sam with a smug look on his face.

“You better take those pants off now.” Sam was stern but Josh understood chuckling as he unbuttoned his jeans. Josh wiggled his eye brows at Sam as he took his time, slowly pulling his pants down. She glared at him before getting up and forcing him down on the bed.

 

“Wow Sammy is feisty today.” Josh watched Sam with amusement in his eyes.

 

“Shut up.” Sam brought her lips to his. She wanted to torture Josh as well. He thought he had everything under his control but he was sadly mistaken. Sam’s hands glided over his ribs making him shiver. She let her hands distract him as she slowly kissed down his jaw. Josh closed his eyes as Sam continued to show affection to his neck. Sam’s kisses made it all the way down to the elastic band on his boxers. Sam inched lower to touch his member which earned a hiss of pleasure from Josh. Sam lightly pulled down his boxers as slowly as Josh did to her. She could see Josh anxiously grabbing the sheets even though he tried to play cool. Just like Sam, when her lips got involved Josh let out a deep moan. Sam covered Josh’s penis with her mouth, making sure to move up and down slowly. Josh’s hips rose at times when he needed more friction. When he touched the back of her throat, Josh’s eyes almost rolled to the back of his head.

 

“Fuck Sam.” Josh was gripping the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white. Sam brought her hands in the mix as she speed up. Josh seemed almost out of breath from how Sam’s lips moved on him. Sam was ready to continue but felt Josh tug her up to him. He flipped them over, devouring Sam’s body with his eyes. He looked back to Sam with a concerned look. She knew Josh would never force her to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with but she was ready. Sam only nodded and squeezed his hand to reassure him. Josh opened his drawer next to his bed. He pulled out a condom and opened it rather quickly. Once everything was set he leaned back down to capture his lips with hers. Sam played with the hair on the back of his neck as they deepened the kiss. Their hips met leaving them both breathless with need. Sam’s lips felt almost numb as Josh teased her bottom lip. Josh looked at Sam with concern one more time just in case she changed her mind. Sam placed her hand on his cheek before bringing him into a soft kiss letting him know she wanted this. Josh adjusted their position so that he was at her entrance. The slight touch made Sam moan. Josh didn’t waste anytime as he went in. Sam let out a gasp as she felt Josh push inside her. Sam gripped Josh’s arms as he began to move in and out. They both started out slow, finding a rhythm. However, once Josh found the spot that made Sam cry out he gave her no mercy. His thrusts grew faster and harder as they continued. Sam’s nails scratched down Josh’s back making his moan in pleasure.

 

“Josh.” Sam barely got the word out as every thrust made her see stars. She clung to Josh with all her strength.

“Sam.” He tightened his grip on her waist as she met him half way. They were both almost at their breaking points. Sam felt herself beginning to come undone. Their lips met right before Sam released. Josh came soon after almost screaming her name. He fell on her, exhausted. Sam traced circles in his skin as they both took a minute to catch their breaths. Josh soon moved to the side of the bed, lifting the sheets so they both would be covered. Sam smiled as Josh put his arms around her waste to bring her closer. Sam placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat go back to it’s normal pace. Josh kissed her forehead before lifting her chin to kiss her lips. The kiss was sweet and drawn out. It seemed to mean more than any kiss they shared before. Sam opened her eyes to meet Josh’s.

 

“So I heard you were going to go all out to ask me to Prom.” Josh’s face turned instantly red at Sam’s words. Sam laughed as Josh put a pillow up to his face.

 

“I am going to kill that guy.” He muttered into the pillow making Sam laugh even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
